Fuzzy Lumpkins z
Fuzzy Lumpkins (ファジー・ラムキンス Fajī Ramukinsu)Voiced by: Shiro Saito (Japanese), Scott McNeil (English) In Powerpuff Girls Z, it is unknown who or what he was before being hit by the black Chemical Z ray. Appearance Fuzzy looks almost exactly the same as his original counterpart: a large pink creature in overalls. Personality This rendition of Fuzzy is as rude and destructive as the original, but is nice enough to help an old man or sign an autograph for a fan who likes his banjo playing, that is before going on a rampage. History In episode "fuzzy lumpkins", one month later after the event of the birth of the powerpuff girls z. peach as been detect a monster in the mountains. ken tells the professor that peach barks every time the wind blows from that mountain. his father tells him to contact the powerpuff girls z. when they reach to the mountain, peach sniffed the sent of the monster that turns out to be fuzzy lumpkins. fuzzy tells them to get off of his property and since they cannot turn him back due to the chemical z ray has no effect, they leave him to start their picnic but was ruined by fuzzy. when they returned to the lad, they find that fuzzy has been there already by leaving prints of his hands everywhere. fuzzy went to the fountain and play his bango while a group of people fallowed him. fuzzy prints the city with his hand, he plans to make the city as his own territory by hand printing everywhere and controlling the mayors position. the girls transform into powerpuff girls z and search for him. fuzzy was terrorizing the city and the girls fight him but he was tough until he was distracted by miss bellum. the girls defeat him and buttercup send him flying back to the mountains. fuzzy still is love-struck. in episode "fuzzy in love!", fuzzy lumpkins was playing his bango singing a song about miss bellum and hallucinate causing him to distry the forest, he then decides to go to the city. miss bellum eats lunch with the mayor and the professor, when fuzzy swinging on a rope, creashes into the window and captures miss bellum then jumps out the broken window. back at the forest, fuzzy was sitting on a log, playing his bango and singing. the powerpuff girls arrived and watched, after they were told that fuzzy was not showing black aura due to being in love. bubbles decides to walk towards him with blossom and buttercup fallowing her. blossom tells fuzzy that they won't fight a monster in love, which fuzzy blushes. bubble tells him that he can't sing when she is asleep, fuzzy picks up a rock to attempt to wake her up. blossom push him, fuzzy falls on the ground and ask what he should do, bubbles tells him that he should place flowers around the sleeping miss bellum. bubbles gets the girls to hide behind the bushes. miss bellum wakes up and gets scared, fuzzy tells her to don't be scared and play his bango. miss bellum stays calm but was hungry and the powerpuff girls z as well. fuzzy walks to the bushes and they tell him that he should give her food and them too. after fuzzy gives the powerpuff girls z food, he observes them eating and being happy, he decides to give miss bellum a 'forest lunch' when she open the top leaf and past out again. fuzzy throws his anger at the girls and throws them away. after they were thrown by the Ice Maiden the powerpuff girls z attack fuzzy before he try to imprint her as his territory. fuzzy fly to the moutains and hand prints the ice maiden, who as him why is he doing in her territory then chases him. in episode "monster tag battle! part 1", the depressed fuzzy lumpkins walked to a small restaurant, where he meet mojo and the gang green gang, who are all depressed. fuzzy explains his story of when he was at townsvile printing his "territory", and the powerpuff girls z fight him very easily, fuzzy wasn't the only one to be defeated by them as the other villains tell their stories as well. fuzzy, the gang green gang, and mojo all get drunk and pay for the bill, they realized that they should work together the beat the powerpuff girls z. the next day, mojo attack again the city with his mojo robo and the girls arrived, but mojo wasn't alone when the gang green gang appeared along with fuzzy. the powerpuff girls z struggle to fight the villains as they get the advantage. they powerpuff girls z are forced to be in a rocket where mojo sent them to space. in episode "monster tag battle! part 2", mojo, fuzzy, and the gangrene gang are continuing terrorizing townsvile like before, mojo announce himself to be leader of the group, but the other villains don't treat him as one. mojo began to fight with them and the powerpuff girls z return from space, they prepare to fight but mojo was mistreated by snake and soon, he pick a fight with him. the other villains started to fight each other and the powerpuff girls z attack them, sending the villains to space. Likes .Miss Bellum Dislikes .anyone who is in his territory .ice maiden Abilities fuzzy is super strong and easily handle the powerpuff girls z attacks. Weakness when his back is turned it's easy to attack him while he is distracted. Relationships the powerpuff girls z Blossom z-he tells her simple to leave her property and continue to play his bango, blossom tells him that they are not trying to be in his property and fuzzy tells her to leave. Bubbles z-in episode "fuzzy in love", bubbles helps fuzzy to impress. Buttercup z- he tells her simple to leave her property and continue to play his bango, buttercup ask who is he claiming the place when ken interfere. later buttercup was mad when he expands his territory she curse at him. ken utonium- fuzzy listens to ken when he explains that he was exposed to the black light and wants to help him that fuzzy finds it interesting. professor utonium z-not much interaction except fuzzy tells him to leave. miss bellum- fuzzy was in love when he saw her for the first time, however miss bellum was afraid of him. mayor z - when he meet the mayor, fuzzy tells him that he will in his position of the city. Mojo z The Gang Green Gang Fuzzy Lumpkins in episode "monster tag battle! part 1", little Arturo and big billy with fuzzy together use the "Big revolution!", big billy grabs fuzzy, who was grabbing on to little Arturo and throws them at buttercup. little Arturo (speed), fuzzy (strength), and big billy (power) successfully hurt buttercup. Trivia .Like Bubbles and Mojo Jojo he ends most of his sentences with "de mon da". .He has a crush on Ms. Sara Bellum.